Implantable neurostimulation systems have proven therapeutic in a wide variety of diseases and disorders. Pacemakers and Implantable Cardiac Defibrillators (ICDs) have proven highly effective in the treatment of a number of cardiac conditions (e.g., arrhythmias). Spinal Cord Stimulation (SCS) systems have long been accepted as a therapeutic modality for the treatment of chronic pain syndromes, and the application of tissue stimulation has begun to expand to additional applications, such as angina pectoris and incontinence. Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has also been applied therapeutically for well over a decade for the treatment of refractory Parkinson's Disease, and DRS has also recently been applied in additional areas, such as essential tremor and epilepsy. Further, in recent investigations, Peripheral Nerve Stimulation (PNS) systems have demonstrated efficacy in the treatment of chronic pain syndromes and incontinence, and a number of additional applications are currently under investigation. Furthermore, Functional Electrical Stimulation (FES) systems such as the Freehand system by NeuroControl (Cleveland, Ohio) have been applied to restore some functionality to paralyzed extremities in spinal cord injury patients.
Each of these implantable neurostimulation systems typically includes one or more electrode carrying stimulation leads, which are implanted at the desired stimulation site, and a neurostimulator implanted remotely from the stimulation site, but coupled either directly to the stimulation lead(s) or indirectly to the stimulation lead(s) via a lead extension. Thus, electrical pulses can be delivered from the neurostimulator to the stimulation electrode(s) to stimulate or activate a volume of tissue in accordance with a set of stimulation parameters and provide the desired efficacious therapy to the patient. A typical stimulation parameter set may include the electrodes that are sourcing (anodes) or returning (cathodes) the stimulation current at any given time, as well as the amplitude, duration, and rate of the stimulation pulse. The shape of the electrical pulses delivered by present neurostimulation systems are ideally square, but are often shaped by both passive circuit components, as well as physiological tissues, which typically have non-linear electrical properties. The neurostimulation system may further comprise a handheld patient programmer to remotely instruct the neurostimulator to generate electrical stimulation pulses in accordance with selected stimulation parameters. The handheld programmer in the form of a remote control (RC) may, itself, be programmed by a clinician, for example, by using a clinician's programmer (CP), which typically includes a general purpose computer, such as a laptop, with a programming software package installed thereon.
Typically, the therapeutic effect for any given neurostimulation application may be optimized by adjusting the stimulation parameters. Often, these therapeutic effects are correlated to the diameter of the nerve fibers that innervate the volume of tissue to be stimulated. For example, in SCS, activation (i.e., recruitment) of large diameter sensory fibers is believed to reduce/block transmission of smaller diameter pain fibers via interneuronal interaction in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. Activation of large sensory fibers also creates a sensation known as paresthesia that can be characterized as an alternative sensation that replaces the pain signals sensed by the patient. Thus, it has been believed that the large diameter nerve fibers are the major targets for SCS. However, over-stimulation of the large diameter nerve fibers may lead to other uncomfortable, intense sensations in unwanted areas, thereby producing a side effect, and in the case of SCS, limit therapeutic coverage. Therefore, control of nerve fiber recruitment based on size might be critically important to maximize the therapeutic effect of SCS. It is also believed that controlling the order in which differently sized nerve fibers are recruited, as well as the temporal synchronization (simultaneously recruiting nerve fibers with a single pulse) and desynchronization (recruiting nerve fibers at different times with a single pulse), may further maximize the therapeutic effect of SCS.
Thus, a neurostimulation system that could selectively activate different fiber diameters in a controllable manner would be valuable to “tune” the desired therapeutic effect of a neurostimulation application, such as SCS. It would also be valuable to provide additional stimulation parameters that can be adjusted to further optimize the therapeutic effect of the stirs elation irrespective of the ability to recruit differently sized nerve fibers in a controlled manner.